Headsets having earphones for conveying audio signals to a wearer and/or user of the headset from one or more audio signal generators and/or speakers are known. Headsets having microphones for conveying audio signals from the user to one or more listeners and/or recording devices are also known.
A standard headset typically comprises of one or two earphones adapted to be worn by a user, such that the one or more earphones are positioned adjacent to the user's ears. Many headsets also comprise a microphone wherein the microphone is attached to the headset such that it is positioned near the user's mouth. The electrical wires connecting the one or two earphones and the microphone have been previously housed inside a single electrical cable running between the one or more electrical sockets into which the electrical cable is plugged, to where the electrical wires extend to the earphones and/or microphones. As a result, the electrical wire for the earphones and the electrical wire for the microphone are in close proximity to each other. With such conventional headphones, substantial electrical coupling between the earphone audio signals and the microphone audio signals in the single cable has been found.
Additionally, substantial acoustical and mechanical coupling from the earphone to the microphone through the frame of the headset has been found. In prior art headsets, the microphone of the headset is attached to the headset at a position adjacent to the earphone of the headset. The close proximity of the microphone structure and the earphone structure causes substantial acoustical and/or mechanical coupling between the microphone and earphone audio signals. Typically, tube-type microphone booms have been used to facilitate positioning the microphone by the user's mouth to receive vocal audio signals. The tube-type microphone booms, comprising a tube between the microphone and the attachment to the frame of the microphone at the earphone, have been found to cause acoustical and/or mechanical coupling between the microphone and earphone audio signals.
As a result of the substantial electrical, acoustical, and mechanical coupling, there is substantial cross-talk between the earphone audio signals and the microphone audio signals. The audio signals, which are transmitted through the earphones to the wearer, are transmitted through the microphone and the microphone electrical wires. These signals can be heard by a listener to the microphone audio and/or recorded by recording equipment attached to the microphone.
In some circumstances, the audio signals transmitted through the electrical wires connected to the earphones and transmitted to the user of the headset must not be recorded by recording equipment in electrical connection with the microphone and/or listened to by persons listening to the microphone audio signals. The user of the headset may be receiving instructions from one person through the earphones while conversing with another person through the microphone.